At Tea
by Darth-Sil
Summary: AU. Amidala and Leia join Vader on Coruscant. . .
1. Formalities and Tea

This is a story that I've been working on over at theforce.net. I thought I might post it over here just to see what happened . . .   
  
Essentially, this is a Vader/Ami + Leia AU. The premise is simple: Vader finds Amidala and Leia on Alderaan, and Amidala goes with Vader to Coruscant. (Vader has no big castle, or anything of that sort, however.) Leia is privately tutored (she isn't being Sith trained) but she and her mother both are having difficulty with her teacher...   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I wish I did, but I don't.   
  
**At Tea**  
by Darth_Silenous  
  
  
  
Master Zedlav arrived thirty minutes earlier than he should have. Leia supposed he was trying to catch Mother at afternoon tea.   
  
He'd rung the doorbuzz at least five times before Leia decided to go answer it. She knew it was him, of course -- no one else stopped by Lord Vader's home and dared to ring that many times. She only hoped that Father had heard the noise from his closed chambers.   
  
She opened the door and kept her face as expressionless as Father's mask or Mother's face under makeup. It was good she had learned this trick from her parents. Zedlav's hair was slicked back with an outrageously large amount of hair cream -- in Leia's opinion, it looked like he'd used plexiglue -- and he was wearing a tight-fitting tunic that looked several generations too young for his middle age. He also smelled very strange. Leia guessed he'd invested in several grams of a musky scented cologne. She wondered if he knew how much Mother hated the smell of cologne.   
  
She resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at the smell, and the even stronger urge to break out laughing, and met her teacher with cool eyes. You aren't to come in, she said, as he beamed toothily at her from the entrance step. His smile didn't fade with the words, but rather twitched unhealthily at the corners.   
  
What a clever girl you are, Mistress Leia, he said testily, trying to push past her into the house. I'm afraid I know all the tricks in the book, though. You won't fool me -- ah, my Lady --   
  
He scrambled for his nerf-leather schoolbag, as if to pretend that he really was here out of the excitement of tutoring Leia, but Leia knew that Mother wasn't fooled. Mother said sharply from behind Leia's back. You're early."   
  
Yes, milady, but Leia and I have a lot of work to do. He simpered at Mother; Leia did not think she appreciated it.   
  
Did Leia not tell you to not come in? I would think that she had.   
  
Zedlav's eyes flicked back and forth, like a grass snake Leia had kept as a pet when she was very young. I'm afraid I don't understand, milady...   
  
There isn't anything for you to understand. Mother's voice was strong -- she was, in her own way, just as commanding as Father -- and she stepped forward until her hands were resting comfortably on Leia's shoulders. I don't want you tutoring my daughter any longer. I ask that you leave.   
  
Now listen here, milady, Zedlav argued, and for once he'd lost his smile. Leia personally thought he looked better without it -- less likely to keel over from the strain in his face, at least. I am Leia's teacher, and cannot be simply turned away --   
  
Mother arched an eyebrow. If I say so, you can, she said. Leia backed into her dress, feeling safe in her mother's shadow. I am not pleased with what standards of tutelage you've displayed, Mirhsar. Leia is to have new instruction from now on.   
  
His eyes were narrowed unpleasantly. Oh, _really_, he sneered. Leia's eyes widened at his tone. No one could get away with that on Mother -- at least, not if Father was here. Not that Father was here. She swallowed, somewhat uncomfortable, and though Mother did not react visibly, Leia felt her grip tighten on her shoulder. Mother was also uneasy.   
  
Yes really, Mother said firmly, and she reached over and began to close the door. Now if you'll --   
  
Afraid it isn't that simple, milady, Zedlav interrupted. He sounded very angry, and he stuck out his hand to keep the door open. I'm here under the Emperor's pay. You cannot dispose of my services without telling him so first.   
  
They hadn't considered that, Leia thought, a flutter of fear making its way through her stomach. Zedlav was leering at them both, and looked as if he was ready to do something horrid at any second. She looked over her shoulder and saw Mother standing unnaturally stiff, and looking very frustrated. Her pale cheeks were beginning to color. Leia narrowed her eyes. It took a great deal to make Mother that uncomfortable. Father would never have stood for it.   
  
She didn't have to stand for it, either.   
  
She broke out of Mother's grip. My father doesn't want you here, she said harshly. He won't be pleased to hear how you treated us today.   
  
Zedlav smiled nastily, taking his eyes off of Mother for the first time. I'm afraid it will matter little to him once he gets the Emperor's report --   
  
Who are you?   
  
Father's appearance was sudden, but never better-timed. Leia sank back into her mother's arms with relief, and fought back a grin at the look on Zedlav's face.   
  
My lord, I --   
  
The black mask dipped as Father scrutinized. I thought my wife had rid of you already.   
  
Well, she --   
  
Get out of my house, Father said coldly. Zedlav didn't move, so he stepped forward, adding, Or I will remove you myself.   
  
This frightened Zedlav, and he bolted and ran before Father could carry out his threat. Father slammed the door shut anyway, for good measure, and then Mother sighed.   
  
Thank you, Ani, she said, and Father nodded.   
  
I will make certain he does not return here again, he said. Mother smiled wanly. Leia had the ridiculous idea that their eyes caught in midair -- even behind his eyeguards! -- before his gaze swept down to center on her own self.   
  
Are you all right? he asked, and she nodded, her hand still in Mother's. He crouched down so that he was closer to her own height. I am sorry you had to endure his imbecility for so long, he said seriously. She grinned. It seems the Emperor is not as much of an authority on education as he would like me to believe.   
  
Mother's eyebrows raised at that statement, but she said nothing, and the room began to settle into a pleasant silence. It was hard for the three of them to manage talk for very long. Sometimes Leia thought it was a fact that made both of her parents sad -- mostly Father, she suspected -- but she wasn't certain herself how to change it. It was just a reality. They rarely had anything to say to one another.   
  
Father eventually rose from the floor to his full height -- he'd put the cape and armor over his suit, apparently thinking it would have more of an effect on Zedlav -- and looked as if he was going to turn away and go back to his quarters, when something nagged at Leia and prompted her to stop him. She didn't want him to leave -- not, at least, right after he'd just rescued them.   
  
You should have seen his face, Father, she said to him, and he started and looked down at her in what she imagined was surprise. She rarely started conversation with him, unless it was about various mechanisms in a speeder (a topic that Father had strange and wonderful knowledge about). The moment you showed up, he was _so_ scared...   
  
Mother's eyes twinkled as Leia spoke, and she began to laugh. Wasn't his outfit ridiculous? she asked. Personally, I don't think he realizes just how much I hate bright pink.   
  
Father looked back and forth between them both. Or cologne, Leia chortled. He had on the worst cologne, Father...   
  
Is that what it was? Mother picked up daintily. Now I'm not sure what I disliked more.   
  
They both continued to laugh, and Father looked down at his feet. Leia wondered if he knew how to be at ease. I am surprised that the Emperor would hire such a disgrace, he said finally, the loudness of his vocoder somehow covered by their laughter. Leia stopped giggling to look at him. He lifted his head then and cocked it, adding, Although I am certain Zedlav did not wear striped leggings when he was interviewed.   
  
Good call, Ani, Mother said through tears, and she started hugging at her waist to steady her ragged breaths. He stepped closer to them -- hesitantly, almost as if he was uncertain as to whether he could or not -- and Leia reached forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him into their circle. She realized it was the first time in the few years they'd been together -- it was their fifth year, because she was nine now -- that they'd actually had something to laugh about.   
  
Not that Father was laughing. But she thought he was pleased to be with them like this, at any rate.   
  
You know, Mother said finally, long after her laughter had subsided, we should do something to celebrate. We haven't gone out together in a long time.   
  
Since we got here, Leia corrected silently.  
  
Father stared at Mother. What do you mean? he asked, and Leia thought -- she knew it absurd -- that he sounded nervous.   
  
I say we go to a park, she suggested quickly. Leia was afraid that Father would bail and reisolate himself in his bubble chamber -- his typical, and unsatisfying, response -- if given the chance. Father liked to be alone. Leia didn't normally mind this from him -- she liked seclusion, as well, and being with Father wasn't as comfortable as being with Mother -- but there were certain overreactions he had that she simply couldn't stand for. Just because Father had breathing problems didn't mean he had to constantly hide from the world. She wondered how he would react to her if she told that to his face.  
  
Mother, however, thought along very different lines than she did.  
  
There aren't that many nice parks on Coruscant, Leia, she said, chewing her lip in oblivious consideration. I was thinking more of a play, or an opera...   
  
A park would be nice, Father interrupted. Leia glanced at him with a half-smile on her lips; she'd guessed he'd like her choice. Leia could bring her speederbike. He looked at her pointedly.  
  
Mother rolled her eyes. You two, she said, shaking her head. She suddenly grappled for each of their hands (she and Leia fallen to the floor at some point or another; Father had sat down to join them), and using Father and Leia as leverage points, raised herself to her feet. She grinned down at them -- still on the floor --and then scampered for the door. Come on, let's go!  
  
Leia looked at her father. Father looked at her.  
  
They got up at the same time and raced Mother to the door.  
  
****  



	2. Leia on a Speeder

Leia'd had to pull Father (Mother had helped) all the way _to_ the park, but now that they were there, there seemed to be no getting him to leave.   
  
If you push this thruster forward, he was telling her, and she nodded, then your speeder will go straight up in the air.   
  
Mother frowned at Father from the scraggly tree she was leaning against. Ani, that doesn't sound very safe.   
  
Leia had to suppress a grin. Personally, she didn't think anything involving her father was very safe.   
  
Leia has control, Father said, straightening to look at Mother. There is little danger...   
  
Mother said warningly, and Father bowed his head, then turned back to Leia and the speeder. Leia had a feeling he hadn't heard anything Mother had said.   
  
I see, she told him with a smirk. But why would you want to do that?   
  
It can help distract your opponent, he said, moving to the other side of the speeder. Leia followed him curiously. They do not know where you have gone, so you can come in over their heads and take the lead.   
  
She giggled. Father, isn't that cheating?   
  
he replied calmly, fiddling with a rubber covered lever on the speeder's lower side. He scooted over slightly, so she could see what he was doing. Do you see this? he asked. Leia nodded. This controls your speed. If you move it over --   
  
Mother said for the second time, and she left her perch by the tree to stand imposingly in front of them. You will _not_ modify the speed controls on Leia's bike.   
  
Between Mother -- pale, but undeniably regal, clad in full, intricate attire that covered her from the bottom of her chin to her feet -- and Father, masked, armor-clad, and caped entirely in black, Leia couldn't quite tell which of them held the most say. Both were, in their own ways, equally effective at getting what they wanted. Leia thought that most would say Father was the stronger of the two, but personally, she suspected that her mother had more of a say on things than her father did. Father usually bent to Mother's will -- eventually.   
  
Yes, Amidala, Father said. Leia rolled her eyes at the predictability of her parents' conversation.   
  
If anything happens to our daughter --   
  
I am aware, Amidala --   
  
You'd better be, Mother scowled, drawing herself up and back to the edge of the tree. Her face was very stern and serious. Just as Father was about to turn back to the speeder, however, she smiled; suddenly and unexpectedly, with a carefree look on her face that Leia had seen too few times in her life -- then sat down in an enormous puff-cloud of her own skirts and ribbons. Father looked at her for a long time -- wistfully, Leia thought -- before turning back to Leia and her speeder.   
  
Should you ever be interested in modifying your speed when you are older, we will rediscuss the purpose of this lever, he said carefully. However, as you should not try such things at this stage -- Mother cleared her throat loudly -- we will simply look at trying to make your flight smoother. Adjustment of this gear here would do exactly that.   
  
Leia frowned at the highlighted gear. Why doesn't it come already smoothed out? she asked, aware she was using the wrong lingo, and that Father would make her pay for it. I mean, why do we have to change it ourselves?   
  
Because anything otherwise would raise the cost of the bike, Father explained. And the gear itself is not smoothed , Leia -- we _adjust_ the positioning of the gear to make your _flight_ smoother.   
  
she said, staring at the gear. I think I get it.   
  
Why don't you just have her race, Ani? Mother asked from her tree. I think you've done enough adjustments for today.   
  
Father, apparently, had not thought about this. He turned to Leia almost apologetically.   
  
Would you like to fly now, Leia? he asked. I am sorry for distracting you.   
  
It's alright, she mumbled, embarrassed that Father was embarrassed. They rarely spent time together as it was...   
  
Mother rose and began to brush leaves off of her dress. It was plainer than what she normally wore -- the skirt was cut exclusively from one fabric, and its only decorative touches came from side ribs and a thick sash around the waist -- yet it fit her established wardrobe, as no skin was revealed except at her hands and face, and the colors were dull and dark. Leia thought Mother's choice of clothes overcompensation, if an effective one -- Mother, to all that met her, was just as aloof and untouchable as her husband. At least, Leia thought, to everyone but Mirhsar Zedlav.   
  
There's always an exception, she reminded herself. And Zedlav is gone.   
  
Father make his way to Mother's side, and motioned for Leia to get onto her bike. We will watch you, he said. It seems few others are here for you to race against, but perhaps you can try and improve your timing.   
  
You'll count for me? she asked hopefully. Father nodded.   
  
Your helmet, Leia, Mother warned. Leia took it from Mother's hand obediently, noting that Father was looking at his feet . She suspected he wouldn't have minded if she'd gone without it. She held back an impish smile at his behavior -- Leia knew much better than he did how futile it was to contradict Mother -- and dutifully fastened the helmet over her head and chin.   
  
Are you ready? asked Father. She nodded. Very well, I will count for you. . . three. . . two. . . one. . .go!   
  
The bike took off in a burst of thrilling speed, and Leia felt herself smiling broadly as the cold wind began to whip past her face. She raised her body out of the seat -- only slightly, as she wasn't certain whether Mother would be able to see -- and pushed the thrusters forward, until she was going fast enough that she could barely make out the large edge blocks of the force field surrounding the park.   
  
_You can take it faster, if you wish. _  
  
Father's voice broke into her mind, urging her on, and she almost crashed into a picnicking family ahead of her in her surprise. Father rarely used his special powers to contact her -- and she rarely let him in.   
  
_You scared me_, she reprimanded, righting herself and pulling the bike higher into the air. It soared delightfully, and she was soon high above the short treetops, shaving dry leaflets onto the ground. She could see a depression in the approaching ground below, and had the sudden urge to dip and dive toward it. She reached for a lever...   
  
_The yellow lever_, Father reminded. _You were going to use the orange one_.   
  
_That would have been disastrous_, she shot in reply, grinning in spite of herself. The speeder was responding more smoothly than it ever had before -- she was certain Father had done something to it beyond the adjustments he had shown her today -- but she was pleased by it, and with her improving control. She pushed the lever -- Yellow, she noted -- and accelerated into the plummeting free-fall, jerking the bike level as she neared ground. The speeder zoomed forward in a surge of thudding energy and power, going faster than it had been all afternoon.   
  
_Your mother wants you to come back. She did not like this last dive. _  
  
_I'm coming_, Leia thought distractedly, pulling a wide arc to turn back to her parents. She'd come out further than she'd realized, and would have some ways to go to get back to them, but that also meant she'd have more time to fly. She tossed her head, feeling the weight of her braid as it snapped in the wind, and pushed into the thrusters with a tight smile. She was racing herself -- Father had said something along those lines -- so she'd need to beat her old times. That was all very well. She had the control now, and the speed.   
  
It was all so _smooth_...   
.   
Leia! Leia, slow down!   
  
It was Mother, running toward her in the wind. Leia blinked. She hadn't been going that fast, had she? Her parents had been so far away before...   
  
She cut power quickly, and let the bike come to a shuddering halt.   
  
Mother was immediately at her side, pulling her off of the seat. Leia, how could you, you frightened me so --   
  
It was just a dive, Mother, she protested, her voice muffled in Mother's arms and the recesses of her helmet. I had complete control --   
  
I don't care what control you think you had, you shouldn't have done that...you're as bad as your Father...   
  
She heard Father's forced breathing join in rhythm with her mother's sniffling, and nearly scowled. Father would only agree with Mother; that she knew from experience. She turned her head to sneak a look at him anyway. You were going very fast, he told her. She narrowed her eyes. He stood back, glanced at Mother, then back at Leia. It was impressive...   
  
  
  
...if dangerous...   
  
Leia groaned in her Mother's arms, and slammed a light fist against her ribs.   
  
Some things never changed.  
  
***  
_tbc_


	3. Perfection Shattered

The rest of the evening went by pleasantly, if all too quickly for Leia's taste. Dinner had been a simple affair, but Father had actually sat and talked with them, about ordinary, normal things like Leia's tenth birthday. Leia had stifled giggles many times; Father and Mother's ideas of a good party deviated significantly.  
  
For dessert, Mother ordered cocoe aseel, Leia's favorite pastry, from a bakery in Middle City. The delicate cake had arrived with its powdered design smudged out of recognition -- the delivery boy claimed to have no idea how, though he'd disappeared so fast Leia wasn't certain she had heard him correctly -- but she and Mother grimly resigned themselves to eating it anyway, because of its expense. Father, however, wouldn't hear anything of the sort, and reinstated the sugary designs for them with a wave of his hand -- much to Leia and her mother's delight.  
  
It was late now -- Leia theoretically should have been asleep hours earlier -- but she felt that the day had been too good for her to simply close her eyes and bring it to an end. She shivered under thick sheets, trying to remember the feeling of Mother's soft hands smoothing them in place under her chin, and Father's deep voice as he wished her goodnight. The memory was one of the happiest she had. She wanted to remember it forever.  
  
Her parents were up still, in the room adjoining Leia's, speaking in deliciously low tones. Leia shuffled her sheets and stretched out on her stomach to give her ears freedom. She could hear Father clearly, though he was speaking in a quieter voice than usual. Mother was inaudible. She wondered what they were talking about. Normally, any conversation between them would be strained and heavily political -- Mother hated the Empire, and made her views on that clear -- but tonight, Leia imagined their talk to be different. It was a pity, she thought, that she did not share Father's power to eavesdrop on faraway conversations, for she was certain she would like whatever they were discussing now.  
  
If she just pushed her ears out just a tiny bit, and thought a little like the way she did when addressing Father in his special way, she could almost hear them...  
  
Was Mother laughing?  
  
Convinced that she had indeed heard laughter, Leia rolled onto her back and smiled up at the ceiling.  
  
What a perfect day.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
Abruptly -- suddenly, and without warning, and at eleven fifty-nine in the evening -- something happened. A piercing noise split through the apartment, starting Leia out of her bed with a scream, and causing for a large thump in the room adjacent to her own. Leia grabbed for the ends of her sheets and cuddled them fearfully, her heart pounding. What --  
  
The doorbuzz. It was only the doorbuzz. The doorbuzz, at midnight. There was nothing to fear.  
  
Why would anyone come to Darth Vader's house at such a time?  
  
Curiosity aroused, a quick replacement for her initial fear, Leia sprung out of bed and onto the carpeted floor, then ran into the entrance room. Father was already at the door, with Mother not far behind, in a nightdress. Leia could tell from Father's voice that he was very displeased with whoever the buzzringers were.  
  
What is it? he asked sharply, at the same time that Mother noticed Leia out of bed.  
  
Mother hissed, pulling her to her side. You shouldn't be here. Leia frowned, but kept her gaze on Father and the door, and did not answer her mother. There were Stormtroopers surrounding Father, which Leia did not like. It was one thing for Father to wear a mask -- she could [i]feel[/i] him still, in a way she did not understand -- but the Stormtroopers were nothing to her but cold, emotionless masks. Leia hated them almost as much as Mother hated the entire Empire.  
  
Lord Vader, the lead trooper announced, sneaking a furtive look at Leia and Mother, the Emperor wishes to speak with you.  
  
Father did not even spare his family a backward glance. Very well, he said, in a cold voice Leia did not like. I will come with you. He stepped out of the door with the troopers, and it slid shut behind him, leaving Leia and her mother alone in the room.  
  
Leia stared at the door. What did that mean? she asked, in a shaking voice. Why did he just go with them like that?  
  
Mother did not answer for a moment. When she did, it was from a kneeling position on the floor, her hands gently cupping Leia's face. Leia, your father works for the Emperor. He is subject to whatever the Emperor's whim's are.  
  
That isn't fair! Leia said heatedly. The Emperor shouldn't need him at this time of night!  
  
Mother looked sad. I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, she said softly, her eyes faraway. Palpatine cares little for the people under him. Especially your Father.  
  
But Father is his most important worker!  
  
Leia --  
  
It isn't fair! I hate the Emperor, for being so cruel.  
  
Mother's eyes darkened suddenly, and she stood. she said, and her voice was strained, never say that word again. Especially when you don't understand what you're attaching it to.  
  
Hate, Mother? Leia asked, confused. Mother hated the Empire -- why couldn't she?  
  
Mother said. Hate is a very strong word, and should not be used lightly.  
  
But you hate the Empire.  
  
I dislike the Empire. I do not agree with its principles. But I do not hate it. There is a difference.  
  
Leia's face crumbled with distress. Mother was making no sense at all.  
  
Mother said suddenly, putting her hands around Leia's arms, I know it may not make any sense to you now, but this is very important. Hating something will not make it better. Hating something can only make it worse. Your father looks the way he does because he hated something, and because he hated it passionately. He was given nothing in return for those feelings.  
  
Leia watched her mother with wide eyes. Mother had never spoken to her about Father's condition before.  
  
But -- she began, and Mother shook her head.  
  
No buts, Mother said. Her eyes softened suddenly, and she managed a shadow of a smile. You know young lady, it's rather late. You should be in bed.   
  
Leia did not smile. She looked down at her feet. Today -- yesterday -- was so perfect, she whispered. Now everything's back to how it was before.  
  
Mother looked awful -- as if she was about to cry. Oh, Leia, that isn't true, she said brokenly, wrapping Leia into her arms. Your father was happier today than I've seen him in a long time. He doesn't forget such things easily. There will be more days like this, I promise.  
  
But how can you promise? Leia asked. Father can be called up at any time of the day. He probably isn't even allowed to spend time with us like he did at the park. That's why he never did before. The Emperor might need him for something and then he wouldn't be there, and he'd get in trouble --  
  
Hush, Leia! Mother cried. She sounded shaken. You're going to bed this instant. Your imagination is overactive at this time of night.  
  
Leia did not protest.  
  
That night, she dreamnt of her father.   
  
He was on fire.  
  
***  
_A darker arc, I know. . . (tbc)_


	4. The Holovid

The next morning was hardly better than the ruined evening.  
  
Father did not join Leia and her mother at breakfast, choosing instead to remain alone in his breath bubble. Mother said that he had come home very late, and was tired. Leia knew better. Father never slept -- he pretended to, at times, for Leia and her mother's sake, but the feelings he emitted when he was awake and asleep were so different that she could tell immediately whether he was or not. Father never slept very well, if he actually did. Five years of living with him could sensitize her to at least _that_ much.  
  
She and Mother were sitting at their plates in silence, their last conversation hanging over the table with the heaviness of a deadweight. Leia had not said a word to anyone since she had woken this morning, and wasn't planning to for some time. She picked at her food disinterestedly, and ignored Mother's sighs. There wasn't any way to erase what had happened, so Leia thought it ridiculous that her mother was trying to make it seem like everything was perfectly normal.  
  
She dropped her fork with a clang, hearing Father's distinct breathing approach from the main corridor. He appeared in the kitchen a moment later, but only gave them a cursory glance before moving in front of a holovid transmitter. Leia was surprised -- Father never watched holovid.  
  
He turned the machine on, and switched through channels with an impatient flick of his hand. Mother had stopped eating to watch him. Her face was pulled tight, like it had been with Master Zedlav, and last night, when she'd spoken about the Emperor.   
  
The volume was low, so he turned it higher. ...this is the Imperial Ear on Coruscant, said a plump-faced anchorhead in a bored tone. Latest news -- a ten month old import scandal on Corellian wine has been finally been rooted out and brought to a quick end by Imperial police. The case proves that rampant smuggling is just as present on Coruscant as was earlier feared. Trade rates for wine goods dropped significantly after the announcement was publically released. The anchorhead paused, her dull features suddenly becoming animated. In other news: Lord Darth Vader and his --  
  
Leia's eyes widened.  
  
-- family appear to be more of a puzzle than we ever suspected. Details aplenty after a very short break.  
  
The anchorhead simpered, winked, and was cut off, her bulbous head replaced by an unattractive alien lauding Klee face powder.  
  
What's this, Ani? Mother asked tightly, her hands pressed together so the knuckles were white. Father did not turn to acknowledge her.  
  
That's a tabloid, Leia said accusingly. How would they have any --  
  
Father spun around. They saw us at the park, he said. The Emperor knows we were there as well. He bowed his head and began to pace in front of a commercial on the holovid, a hulking shadow against the brilliant bursts of artificial color. We cannot allow this to happen again. We cannot go out --  
  
Are you going to be afraid to live because of a _tabloid_? Mother cried, her cheeks flushed. I can't believe it.  
  
Father stared at her. The Emperor --  
  
I don't care about the Emperor! Mother said. She stood and slammed her palms down on the table, her eyes glittering. I'm tired of Palpatine and his machinations. He's done nothing for you, or for me, or for anyone, for that matter. He cares about nothing but himself. I'm certain that --  
  
Father said, his voice was slightly raised, Do not push your limit.  
  
And what limits do I have, Ani? she asked hoarsely. Am I not to speak in my very own home? Is this what the Empire means? To live in fear --  
  
Mother trailed off suddenly, her eyes fixing on the holovid screen. The anchorhead had returned. Father turned around quickly.  
  
We return from a commercial break to give you the inside scoop on the _real_ Darth Vader and his mysterious background (the anchorhead said, with a very girlish smile). Apparently, Lord Vader's famed temperament cools considerably when at home with his wife and young daughter. Little is actually known about Lady Vader and her origins, or their daughter -- Mother sucked in a breath as a grainy (and nearly unrecognizable) holo of her face was projected onscreen, and exchanged a long glance with Father -- but Lord Vader was recently spotted with them both at a run-down Coruscant park.  
  
A shot of Leia riding her speederbike slid over the screen. Father's fists clenched tightly in response, as did Leia's and Mother's.   
  
We actually are fortunate enough to have an inside ear on the family and their habits, from a former tutor of Mistress Vader, Mirhsar Zedlav.  
  
Leia yelled, blood draining from her face. How did _he_ --  
  
Father's face was unreadable, but anger was clear in his voice. I am going to have this show permanently removed from the network, he hissed. This has gone far beyond what even I exp --  
  
Mother cried. I want to hear what Zedlav says.  
  
They turned back to the screen in tense silence. Zedlav's leering face now covered the vid screen in full. His oily hair was spiked instead of slicked. That was a quick change, Leia thought fleetingly. I wonder why he changed styles.  
  
Yes, thank you so much for having me, he was saying. Indeed, I tutored Mistress Vader -- Leia's her name, if you wish to know -- and I can say, I have never seen a more distasteful scenario in my life. Lady Vader's just as hard to deal with as her husband -- trust me on that -- and together they do an extraordinary poor job of educating their child. Of course, this doesn't come as a surprise, as the girl is very slow -- one of the worst students I've --  
  
Turn it off, Leia whimpered, feeling angry tears of helplessness pricking at the corners of her eyes. I don't want to hear anymore.  
  
-- ever had to deal with --  
  
  
  
The holovid shut off with another sharp wave of Father's hand. Leia almost regretted asking for it to be turned off -- the cease of streaming babble only made the silence between them more profound. Mother looked at Father for what Leia thought was a very long time, until the hard anger in her face had softened and cooled.  
  
How did you know, Ani? she asked finally, and he turned away, though not bitingly.  
  
The Emperor was upset we had been out, he said. He knew, of course, from agents. He suspected something of this sort would ensue. I followed all the channels. His prediction was, as always, correct.  
  
I see, Mother said softly. And did he say anything else?  
  
Father did not answer for a moment. He wants to see you both. Leia, mostly. He wishes to check on Leia's progress.  
  
Father was having difficulty saying the words, and Mother's face had taken on a decided edge, so Leia could tell that neither of them were very pleased with this development. She tossed her head assuredly, if only to reassure herself.  
  
I'm not afraid of him, she said. You don't need to be worried.  
  
Father's voice was like a knife. You know nothing. You would do better not to speak on things you have no knowledge of.  
  
It's not like you ever tell me anything, she shot back. She was not afraid of her father. Neither of you have ever once bothered to explain what's going on, and why you disagree with one another over --  
  
This goes beyond that, Father interrupted. This has nothing to do with politics.  
  
Mother turned to her, her face shifting between careful masks of anger and distress. Leia, you can't act that flippantly in front of the Emperor. He's a very dangerous man.  
  
Leia stared at her father, her hands on her hips. Why does the Emperor want to see me? she challenged, looking him straight in the eyes. She knew, somehow, that she was -- eyeguards regardless.  
  
I told you, Father said, he is interested in your progress.  
  
That doesn't mean anything to me, Leia said offishly. Why should he care? His schoolteacher obviously didn't.  
  
Father glared at her -- or at least, she imagined he did. Master Zedlav, he said, was the result of a grevious error in judgment. That same mistake will not be repeated again.  
  
Mother broke in. Leia, there are many things that you don't understand yet, that we cannot explain to you right away. Answers will come in time. For now, you just have to trust us. Her voice was pleading, and Leia did not have the heart to contradict her.  
  
She changed the subject.  
  
Then what about_ that_? she asked, pointing sullenly at the silent holovid. And what they said about us?  
  
That is not your concern, Father said. It is my fault -- I was careless in allowing us to go to to the park.  
  
Mother drew herself up to her full height, and let out a deep breath. It's no one's fault, she said. We were together for once, and that's all that matters. The fact that our position in this government limits our ability to do things is something that will have to be dealt with. She turned her eyes to Father. Perhaps it is something that can be dealt with today. When does Palpatine want us?  
  
Father tensed. In five hours. He has several appointments.  
  
Mother nodded, and looked at Leia. We had better get ready then, she said softly, walking to Leia's side and inspecting her hair with her hands. If we go into the palace, we'll need to dress up.  
  
Leia groaned aloud, but fixed her eyes on her father as she did so. He seemed strangely shifty and nervous.  
  
_Why does he really want to see me?_  
  
If Father heard, he did not answer. Leia felt herself being pulled toward her mother's bedchamber and did not bother to resist. Hair and clothes were one of Mother's great specialties, and a mystery that she herself did not think she had the personal talent to unwind, but it was a mindless and calming activity. Leia needed a calming activity. She did not think it possible to be more uptight than she was now.  
  
She disappeared into Mother's bedchamber and began to braid her hair.  
  
***  



	5. The Mirror

_The Mirror  
  
_It was no longer easy for Amidala, once of the Naboo, to enter the public eye.   
  
She had not gone into the Palace District since leaving Alderaan and coming to Coruscant, and did not plan on making any further trips to it in the future. The Empire was sickening to her; as sickening as any plague or monstrosity could be, and she wanted nothing to do with it. Having her husband be a part of it was bad enough as it was.  
  
She wondered why she had been called up to the palace in the first place. Palpatine well knew her views of him and his regime, and that she had not forgotten his dependence on her in the past. His manipulation of her in the past, and her resentment of it. He knew this, and yet he called her to him. Amidala thought it ridiculous. Unless he wanted to humiliate her, which would not be good form in front of Ani, there was little reason for her presence. That was, unless he did something to Leia -- and Amidala knew well that as much as she and Ani might fume inside about it, they would be powerless to react to whatever he did in [i]that[/i] regard.  
  
That was, if they were interested in remaining alive.  
  
It's wrong, she thought. How can you allow such things to continue? You know its wrong -- fight it.  
  
Ani will never leave him..._  
  
_You look beautiful, my love.  
  
She turned in a swish of heavy cloth from the mirror she was at, and smiled at him. Help me with this necklace, she said, motioning to a string of thin stones around her neck. She knew that his mechanical fingers were too clumsy to actually snap the clasps in place, and that he'd have to resort to using the Force, but she liked to feel his touch on her neck, as gloved and fumbling as it was. She suspected he was pleased by the request, for he came to her side without protest.  
  
I'm worried, Ani, she told him, in a low voice. He needs nothing from me. But Leia. . .  
  
The barrier will hold, he replied. She felt the necklace close and settle on her shoulders, and his hands rearrange it over her high-necked gown. His movements were gentle, just as she remembered from before.  
  
From before everything...  
  
She turned to him and wound her hands through his. How can you be certain? she whispered. You're always saying he's so much stronger. Are you certain he won't sense it?  
  
I am certain, he said. Leia's shields are very strong, and will hold it tight. I have always told him she was mute.  
  
But he suspects, she murmured, her eyes half-closed. Like this, she could almost wish the mask away, and see Anakin as he truly was. As he was with her and Leia, when he no longer had to pretend.  
  
He suspects, Ani confirmed, drawing away. I do not know why.  
  
Amidala closed her eyes fully. I do not have barriers, Ani. What if he senses Luke?  
  
She almost thought he smiled. Amidala, you underestimate yourself. Your mind is as closed to him as Leia's.  
  
That's not enough.  
  
She reached for him in momentary desperation and need, and he pulled her to his chest. He was careful to direct her body away from his metal chestplate, and into the softer leather. It was a thoughtful gesture, and one she appreciated, but did not need. She had accepted Anakin as he was, and he did not need to shield her from himself any longer, as much as she missed the way he had been before. She was his wife.  
  
I miss him, Ani, she said into his suit, and she felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes, threatening to bleed into her makeup. I don't know how he wouldn't sense it -- the_ missing_.  
  
I miss him too, he said. She knew he was sincere, though he had never known Luke himself. But he could never be here. It would be too dangerous.  
  
she agreed, though her heart screamed everything to the contrary. It was a good decision to leave him on Tatooine.  
  
He leaned over and pulled a square of cloth from her dressing table, and carefully dabbed it at her eyes. She leaned into the motions, and let her fears be wiped away with the tears. She had to be strong, so that Leia would be strong. Ani was strong. She knew how to be strong. She had always been strong before.  
  
She only needed her mask, like Ani.  
  
I have to finish my face, she murmured, pulling away and stepping back to her dressing mirror. He nodded, and she gave him a cool smile, knowing he'd understand.   
  
I will check on Leia, he said. Leia had left Amidala's chambers earlier, to change into a dress. Though I will be hopeless at anything she wants of me.  
  
Amidala nearly laughed, but composed herself immediately. I will be there shortly.  
  
He bowed -- formally, still her knight and protector -- and swept out of the room. Amidala frowned at his back, then turned back to her paints and mascaras.  
  
It was important she played this game correctly.  
  
***  
  
AN: Many thanks to everyone that has read this so far. I appreciate all of your comments!


	6. Choices

_Choices_  
  
She had painted her face in the colors of Naboo.  
  
Not entirely, of course. She had not used the white ceremonial underpaint of a queen (Vader thought it unnecessary anyway; Amidala was extremely pale). But she wore the red circles on her cheeks, twin fiery dots of that reminded him more of himself than of her people, and the dark upper lip of a long dead noble class. Her lower lip was split in color; bloodred in the middle, and pale pancake white on either side. He wondered at her decision. She had promised him to be civil, and he did not think she would break her word.  
  
So why Naboo?  
  
Leia came out of her room, her eyes heavily bagged underneath by tiredness. Vader had asked her earlier if she needed help from him, and she had refused -- typically moody and obstinate -- so he hadn't spoken to her since. He felt tempestuous frustration pouring from her now in overpowering waves, and was quick to block her out, not wanting to examine the source of her anger, or knowing how to comfort her. He did not have Amidala's talents, and was little suited to calm sullen children. Leia knew this well; she gave him a weary glance of exasperation before throwing herself onto a couch.  
  
He surveyed her silently as she sat, sprawled out over pillows. Her hair had been pulled tight across her head, and wrapped into a series of three coiled, severe braids that draped to her shoulders. She wore a smoothly cut silver dress of Amidala's choosing, with a typically high neck, yet she looked stylish and appropriate. If her expression weren't so sour, he thought, she might look beautiful, even at her young age.  
  
She stood suddenly in answer to a silent beckoning from her mother, and he watched as the dress was covered by a thick longcoat, and as her hair disappeared under a deep hood.  
  
It must be cold outside.  
  
Amidala did not look at him as she arranged Leia's sleeves. He watched her openly anyway. She was laced in black, her slim body swallowed by the turns of a thickly ruffled outercoat. Her hair was parted in half, and thick strands of it curled out of two hollow metal sheaths on the sides of her skull. The rest of her head was covered by a dark cowl she hadn't worn before, that had a neckpiece which fell under her chin in successive layers of folded cloth.  
  
(Queen Amidala)  
  
He was overwhelmed by a flood of dismay. He did not like the message she was sending.  
  
She straightened suddenly, noticing his gaze. Her eyes were sharp against the black of her gown. Do you understand it, Ani? she asked tightly. They will know, if they see me.  
  
It was an enormous step. She had not been out since the miracle had happened (Palpatine, for some reason, had accepted her presence without question), and she had come with him to Coruscant. Their lives had changed greatly then. Now everything was headed for new change -- if he let her do as she pleased.  
  
He stopped the iron lung for a moment, letting the room sit in real silence, then began breathing ominously again. Do you really want this, Amidala?  
  
I do not care if they know who I am or not.  
  
He thought, It would seem a victory for the Empire, if everyone knew even the former Senator Amidala could not fight any longer, but stormy discomfort rose in his heart, and he shunted the thought aside.   
  
I do not like it. I do not it think it wise.  
  
She eyed him squarely. What do you want, Ani? For me to cover my face and hide? He felt a spike of anger stab his chest, but was quick to hold it down. He could not blame her for what had happened. He was grateful still that she had come back to him, even with the mask.  
  
This is unnecessary, Amidala. The Emperor knows what you are. You do not need to prove yourself to him.  
  
Her eyes blazed like the suns on her cheeks. If I have to go out, I will be proud about doing it. I am not going to deny what I am. Or who you really are.  
  
He pointed a finger at her, and jabbed it in the air. Be careful, he warned. I do not care about the public's reaction to me, but I do not like what you are doing to yourself.  
  
Leia broke in suddenly, confusion evident in her voice. What are you talking about? she asked. Her eyes were shadowed beneath her cowl, but he could tell they were darting back and forth. I want an explanation.  
  
Leia always wanted an explanation. Vader suspected it the reason she had been so moody earlier -- his daughter always believed she was being left out of things.  
  
he said distantly, feeling something else. I believe our escort has arrived.  
  
+++++++++++++   
  
To everyone that has reviewed: WOW! I'm taken away by your replies. Thanks for being motivating! :D


	7. Approaching the Palace

_Approaching the Palace  
_  
The shuttle ride to Imperial Center was eerily reminiscent of a similar journey he'd made years ago. It was not that the trip or sights were new or unfamiliar, but that he was nervous. Vader was never nervous. Only on that trip, and on this one, could he remember experiencing such acute feelings of distress.   
  
That had been when he'd returned from Alderaan. He could remember the time clearly -- he had been sent on a mission there to uncover a group of radical Loyalists, and had found and eliminated them in record time -- because it was the same time that he'd found Amidala and Leia, and that they'd agreed to come with him to Coruscant. Amidala had forced him to promise never to allow the Emperor to touch her daughter, and he had agreed. He needed his wife more than anything else.  
  
The problem was getting Palpatine to see things in the same way.  
  
So he had placed a barrier over Leia's mind, and then gone to see his master. He had been exceptionally agitated, though he'd attempted to hide his feelings. His master had noticed them anyway. You seem edgy, Lord Vader, Palpatine had said. Vader had stood mute for several moments before being able to speak. To his surprise, his master had been barely affected by the news of Amidala's return, and was only interested in whether or not Leia was force sensitive. Vader had told him that she wasn't -- which was not an entire lie, as Leia's powers had been obstructed and muted -- and the questioning had ended then. Life had slipped quietly back to normal. The Emperor did not exhibit any further interest in Vader's family at all.  
  
Until now.   
  
The picnic coverage had thrown things off balance, as had the blasted business with Zedlav. Vader had barely told Amidala or Leia of his evening encounter with Palpatine, but he thought it better for them not to know of it. His master had been furious. I would not have expected your family to have such a powerful effect on you, Lord Vader, he had said, very cold. Realize that you are my servant, and any idiocy on your part disreputes my own name. Vader had given carefully phrased replies and ardently promised never to make such mistakes again, but it had not been enough for his master. The Emperor had subsequently demanded to see the Dark Lord's family. That worried Vader. Either his master suspected Leia's sensitivity and wanted to test her (thinking Vader had ridded of Zedlav so he could teach his daughter himself, a theory Vader thought ludicrous) or he wanted to do something nasty to them. Considering the way Amidala was presenting herself, Vader wasn't certain he would not attempt both.  
  
The shuttle shuddered in turbulence. Leia, not wearing a chest restraint (why hadn't he or Amidala reminded her to?), tumbled forward onto the floor. He reached down automatically to aid her up.   
  
She dusted herself off. she asked curiously, as his hand withdrew from hers. He jerked -- surprisingly, as he knew Leia loved to ask questions. He suspected she might have fallen simply to get his attention. Will there be any tabloid reporters at the palace?  
  
he said, giving Amidala (who was ignoring him) a swift glance. Vader knew Amidala wouldn't have minded being a public spectacle. I called in as you were changing. The landing party will include no reporters. He did not bother to include the unspoken, And if so, they will meet an especially gruesome end --  
  
Leia's eyes stayed on his. He thought that when she grew older, her gaze would be unnerving. Why does he want to see me, Father? she asked. Is it because of Master Zedlav?  
  
Zedlav was a mistake, as I told you.  
  
Leia, look! Amidala said loudly, gesturing broadly to her daughter. Leia shot Vader a suspicious glance before joining her mother at a viewport. He was grateful for his wife's distraction.  
  
Amidala pointed. See that? There's the Senate dome.  
  
Leia said, her interest immediately caught. I've never been _this_ close before.  
  
This did not surprise Vader. His family usually stayed in the old city, where the house was. It was more secluded there. The house was also more spacious -- it could have a landing pad, which was a luxury unheard of in the Palace District.  
  
What are those towers for, Mother?  
  
Vader turned away. He had enough memories plaguing at him as it was. He could not afford weakness in front of his master. He could not afford to seem affected by Anakin Skywalker and his past, no matter how much Amidala's presence seemed to bring about such flaws in his perfectly composed shell.  
  
Amidala's response to Leia was careful, well phrased: Those towers once were used by a religious order. They've been long abandoned.  
  
  
  
There was a pause before Amidala spoke again. Her tone was sanguine, overly cheerful, and yet perfectly and gloriously posh. She hid her fear well. There's the palace, Leia. See? That landing pad with all the red and white?  
  
Are the persons in red the Emperor's guards?  
  
  
  
And the ones in white are Stormtroopers.  
  
Exactly, darling.  
  
He closed his eyes behind the mask, and worked on suppressing his own admitted fear. Masks did little good as shields when dealing with his master. It was good that Leia knew nothing. She would not have held up well if she did. Amidala and himself, however, who knew everything. . .  
  
The shuttle dipped and shuddered. He felt the slight shake of a distending set of landing gear in his feet and the floorpanels; it meant the landing cycle had commenced. He opened his eyes and stared at his wife, who looked suddenly gray, and _felt_ just as jumpy as he did, and stood as the shuttle settled onto solid duracrete. He extended her a hand. She took it gratefully.  
  
They entered the palace as three: Vader ahead with his wife, Leia trailing behind. Guards followed on their sides. His master's presence reeked plainly in the halls. For the second time in his life, he felt a flutter of fear.  
  
He hoped they would be strong.  
  
***  



End file.
